


A Storm

by Ruis



Category: Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF, Mesopotamian Mythology, Mesopotamian RPF, Nin-me-sara | The Exaltation of Inanna - Enheduanna
Genre: Ancient History, Drabble, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Enheduanna, priestess in exile, receives a sign from her goddess.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



Walking through foreign lands, she tries to tell herself her tears are from anger, not shame. How dare they chase her from her rightful place? How dare they take her office, hand her a dagger? Inanna smite them all! She dries her tears when she sees dark clouds rising in the distance: she knows the great goddess has not deserted her! She is not alone, and her decision is made. Whatever it takes, she will return, with her goddess by her side. She sits down on a tree trunk, unafraid of the coming storm, and begins to compose a poem.


End file.
